


Just Because I'm in Love

by lovethatwewerein



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 21:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20712542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovethatwewerein/pseuds/lovethatwewerein
Summary: He hadn't expected a positive reaction by any means, but he'd expected more than the blank looks and silence. "You're telling us that you got the floor is lava banned?"Wes and Sebastian have had enough of Blaine endangering himself for some stupid game and they decide to take action once and for all.





	Just Because I'm in Love

It had been torture for both of them. Sebastian was sick of it. He was sick of everyone thinking that there was nothing wrong with it. That it was incredibly fun. There was nothing fun about having certain curly-haired, greatly talented, short Blaines risk their lives constantly. 

Wes was tired of having to yell over the sound of laughter at a certain lead soloist’s antics. He was sick of having to be the fun police so the Warblers would be in any shape to perform. He was completely sick of worrying if Blaine would end up in hospital again and be as broken as when he was a freshman. 

Obviously, there were very few things either of them could do alone. Yes, Wes had some sway over the school board since he had whipped the Warblers into shape. And granted, Sebastian was extremely charismatic, which made anything he said seem awfully convincing. Neither could solve the problem alone. Not only would they have to get the school to pass it, they also had to convince a group of boys with loud voices and plenty of fight in them that this was right. 

They both chose to ignore the fact that neither of them had any semblance of control over Blaine. If they swept that to the side for a while, it should be relatively easy to get someone to listen to them. It was Sebastian who proposed the idea. 

_ “Wesley,” he’d decided when the idea had first come to him that being as formal as possible would benefit him most. It would appeal to Wes’s love of order. “I think it’s safe to say we both resent that stupid game.” He was only going to be as formal as he could stand in truth. Still, something was better than nothing and he trusted Wes to see that. _

_“I can’t deny the assumption Warbler Sebastian. However, my opinion on it has never been noted by anyone else before. Why remind me of the things I have zero control over?” _

_“I propose we get it banned from Dalton once and for all. It’s a safety hazard, Wesley. Anyone with half a brain can see that. It also has the possibility of greatly disrupting our education. Something I doubt parents will be happy with,” Sebastian had planned his every word very carefully, and he knew exactly what to say to get Wes onside. “I mean, it’s already taking its toll on Warbler practice. We’ll have no hope of winning sectionals at this rate.” _

_He watched with smug satisfaction as Wes realized that he wasn’t wrong. Sure, they could rehearse their singing no matter what, but how would they nail the choreography if everyone was jumping on the furniture. They couldn’t, and that was all the incentive Wes needed. _

_“A compelling argument, but one which leads me to question your reasons for getting it banned. You hardly need help perfecting choreography, since you choreograph our performances Sebastian. I can only assume it has absolutely nothing to do with a certain soloist you’ve taken a liking too.” Sometimes, Sebastian forgot how observant others could be, and Wes was good at seeing things. He had to play his cards right or Wes could tear him to shreds. _

_“Wesley, you and I both know how much risk he’s at leaping from table to table the way he does. If there’s even a small chance that he won’t be well enough to compete with us because he sustained an injury, we should at least be comforted by the knowledge that we tried our best to prevent it.” Wes stared at him trying to convey how stupid he thought he was being. How purposefully dense he was acting. As much as he hated being looked at like that, he was not about to admit that he fancied the short boy that smiled widely and blushed a lot. _

_“Sebastian,” Wes began, his lack of formality causing the taller boy to listen intently. “We both know that losing the competition isn’t your concern here. Stop acting as if I’m making what I say up. It's clear to me that you have developed an interest in Blaine. There’s nothing wrong with it. He’s a great young man. But please, don’t act is if you don’t care for him. It makes you look like an idiot.” _

_“I do not fancy Blaine.” He was well aware that he had proved Wes’s theory correct as soon as he said it, but he wasn’t just going to accept that Wes thought he knew him. Wes rolled his eyes and tried  
again. _

_“I care about him just as much as you do Sebastian, possibly more. That boy was broken when he came here. I have seen him grow into the person he is now, and I understand your concern better than probably anyone. I consider Blaine to be the brother I never had, and that’s why I’m going to help you.” _

_Even if hadn’t happened exactly as scripted, Sebastian was happy to shake Wes’s hand when he offered it. _

That was how they ended up standing in front of the desk the Warbler council sat at with a group of boys staring at them completely dumbfounded. If he were being honest Sebastian would admit that he expected a bigger reaction. He hadn’t expected a positive reaction by any means, but he’d expected more than blank looks and silence. Blaine, as always, chose to break the tension first. 

“You’re telling us that you got the floor is lava banned?” He asked slowly, as if repeating it would help him them all process that fact. He and Wes nodded, which led to Blaine nod rapidly. It was almost as if he were trying to make the information bounce around in his skull. 

“This is for the best,” Wes spoke up. “I don’t want us to chance anything. I highly doubt any one of you would enjoy missing out because you were injured jumping on furniture for a game,” He couldn’t help but be impressed by how pragmatic Wes always was, even when he was delivering bad news to people he loved dearly. Sebastian chose to continue the point, “With that being said, we need to start practicing for sectionals.” 

Almost immediately, everyone was yelling out song choices and though he doubted order had been so easily restored, he was grateful they weren’t yet trying to burn he and Wes at the stake. From across the room, he saw Blaine smiling at him above the heads of everyone else. He shook his head at the boy. Nothing was going to stop Blaine Anderson from standing on furniture. 

If anyone ever asked, he would never admit that his heart fluttered slightly at the smile Blaine had sent him. That would never happen. Not even 5 years later when he said, ‘I do’ and Blaine gave him the same grin as he repeated the words.


End file.
